


Горчица

by Amberliy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Кафе!au, в которой Стинг не воспринимает своего старого друга, как друга, Минерва без понятия, что делать с некоторыми посетителями в туалете, а Роуг не такой святой, каким кажется на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 4





	Горчица

Стинг не знает в какой точно момент это произошло, но у него теперь встаёт на лучшего друга. И это огромная проблема, с которой в два счета не разберёшься от слова «совсем».

Вот уже полгода он вместе с Роугом работает в кафе «Саблезубый тигр». Изначально всё это рассматривалось как подработка на некоторое время, но что-то пошло не так и теперь они официанты на постоянной основе и, к слову, лучшие работники в этом заведении.

Здорово же работать вместе с лучшим другом — твоим бро с детства и до старости, и быть с ним двадцать четыре на семь, пока смерть не разлучит вас. Но образовалась одна проблемка, которую просто так не решить и Стинг думает, что её на самом деле вообще никак не решить.

Он втюрился в Роуга по самое не хочу.

Сперва Стинг даже не понял, что ему нравится Роуг в этом плане. Эвклиф и так проводил абсолютно всё свободное и рабочее время с парнем, а когда Роуг взял отгул на один день, то Стинг понял, как того не хватает. Минерва под конец рабочей смены не выдержала разговоров Стинга о том, как ему не достаёт Роуга и о том, какой же он всё-таки охуенный, освободив блондина пораньше, чтобы Эвклиф ломанулся к дружку домой, хотя последний просто не беспокоится о нем.

Вторая проблема — Стинг реально говорил постоянно о Роуге, когда того не было рядом, и не замечал за собой этого, пока Минерва не завела блокнот, где отмечала каждый разговор Эвклифа, в котором он совсем по-дружески восхвалял Роуга. А ещё Стинг безумно волновался о Чени, как в тот отгул. И это не нормально. Он блять реально думает о Роуге круглые сутки, даже когда старается не думать — ничего не выходит. Все мысли занимал только Роуг, а потом Стинг захотел его засосать.

К примеру, сейчас Роуг стоит чуть наклонившись к посетителям, чтобы увидеть, на что они показывают пальцем в меню, такой невинный и хорошенький, а Эвклиф смотрит на его задницу, которая и так целыми ночами маячит перед глазами и не даёт заснуть. Стинг, к слову, вообще не любитель задниц, как и не любитель мальчиков. Он никогда не понимал, чем именно эта часть тела привлекает остальных, ибо задница — это задница, на ней сидят. Но почему-то у Чени она такая соблазнительная? Что хочется по ней шлепнуть пару раз со всей силы, чтобы тот вскрикнул на все кафе и больше не надевал этих чёрных брюк на работу, а ходил в них только в квартире Стинга.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоено спрашивает Роуг, незаметно очутившись рядом.

— А-ага, — еле произносит Стинг. — Всё путём, не волнуйся за меня.

— Дай потрогаю.

Локоть Стинга, на который он опирался все это время на стойку, от неожиданности скользит вниз, и парень теряет равновесие, почти падая от этих слов, а в глазах немалый шок. Роуг прикладывает холодную ладонь к его лбу, держит десять секунд и убирает, в то время как лицо Стинга изобразило сотни эмоций.

«Пиздец, да я озабоченный», — думает он и смотрит на призадумавшегося друга.

— Думаю, ты утомился. Иди домой, я подменю тебя.

— И будешь работать за двоих? Со мной правда всё хорошо, иначе бы я сразу же свалил из кафешки. Ты же знаешь.

Стинг разводит руками и пытается выдать ухмылку, мол тебе показалось, а Роуг чуть опускает голову и кивает, сразу же уходя за заказом. «Пронесло, — успокаивается Эвклиф и понимает, что его состояние уже замечает объект возжелания, которому просто так не скажешь, что это именно он причина такого здоровья.

— Ты ужасен, — говорит появившаяся Минерва на кассе, опираясь локтями на стойку и обхватывая лицо ладонями.

— Знаю, — тихо стонет Стинг и поворачивается к ней. — Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Он меня доводит!

— Интересно чем?

— Своим видом, поступками! Шатается туда-сюда, разговаривает таким классным голосочком.

— Может, потому что он здесь работает, и было бы странно, если бы он не говорил. И в отличии от тебя, он выполняет свою работу, пока тебя за столиком ждут уже пять минут. Ноги в руки и пошёл.

Парень берет старый блокнот с карандашом и с тяжелым вздохом идёт к посетителям. Эвклиф вообще не понимает: был ли он всю жизнь влюблён в своего «друга» и осознание выползло только сейчас или же чувства появились ни с того не с сего, подкинув такой подарок.

Уборщица из их смены берет отпуск на месяц, улетая на море, и все до сих пор без понятия как она со своей мизерной зарплатой могла накопить на отпуск. Но из-за этого ее обязанности теперь выполняют оба парня. И самое страшное оказывается убираться в туалете, потому что люди жесть какие свиньи, а табличка со словами «Не кидать мусор в унитаз», написанная огромными красными буквами, вообще никому не всралась. Что она есть — что её нет. Стинг даже думает ее снять, ибо может кто-то назло им кидает рулоны бумаги в унитазы.

А потом случается такой пиздец, от которого прийти в себя никто не может. Почти под закрытие приходит бухая парочка, заказывает американо, сразу оплачивая его, и уходит в туалет. Все отлично, ничего не предвещает беды, они даже за заказ сразу заплатили, как из уборной доносится долгий громкий стон. Стинг на пять секунд зависает, осознавая, что именно происходит за дверкой, и поворачивается к ребятам. Минерва выдает протяжное: «Оуу», а Роуг полностью выпадает из этого мира — стоит лицом к кофе-машинке, с чуть пролитым американо из-за неожиданного звука, и полностью обездвижен. Стингу так хочется зайти за стойку, взять его за плечи, развернуть к себе и посмотреть на, наверняка, пунцовое лицо.

Из уборной продолжают доноситься неприличные звуки и джаз из колонок их совсем не приглушает. Хвала богам, что посетителей больше нет, а кафе скоро должно закрыться. Стинг сам чувствует себя неловко, но думает, что должен как-то разрядить обстановку. Он уже собирается пошутить и привести всех в норму, как Роуг разворачивается с чашечкой американо и делает два шага от машинки к стойке, вставая возле Минервы. Закусанная губа, розоватые щёки с особым покраснением возле глаз одурманивают Стинга, заставляя застыть с раскрытым ртом.

— Кажется, эти голубки перепутали кафешку с гостиницей напротив, — первая разрывает молчание Минерва и забирает из рук Чени чашку. — Не думаю, что после им пригодится американо.

— Ну знаешь, они сильно выдохнутся и ничего так не подбодрит их, как наш вкусный кофе, — как-то уж слишком жизнерадостно отвечает Стинг, не отводя глаз от Роуга.

Тот продолжал смущено смотреть в сторону, сжимая руками концы чёрного фартука. Такой не испорченный, совсем невинный и чистый. Так хочется поцеловать. Прямо здесь, не обращая внимания на Минерву и ту парочку. А что, тем можно, а им нельзя? Эвклиф стал целовать бы медленно, чувственно, словно утешая, чтобы Роуг наслаждался, переставая чувствовать смущение. Хотя после этого поцелуя Чени окончательно бы сошёл с ума. Господи, какой он милый. И как его не хотеть во всех смыслах этого слова? Забудем про поцелуй, Стингу достаточно будет просто обнять его.

— Это как нужно кричать, чтобы их даже здесь было слышно? — удивляется Минерва и делает глоток американо.

— Как-то это неправильно, — почти шёпотом произносит Роуг.

— А кто говорит, что они поступают правильно? Не удержались голубки. Главное пускай за эти действия они доплатят и идут на все четыре стороны.

— Кто-то решил воплотить свои сексуальные желания в жизнь, — ухмыляется Эвклиф. — Не будем их судить.

— Вот я однажды, — начинает Минерва, но Стинг быстро качает головой, перебивая ей.

— Воу, давай на сегодня обойдёмся без твоих рассказов из личной жизни, иначе мы тут все сойдём с ума.

— Как будто у вас не возникало таких же мыслей как у них, — с некой обидой за прерванную речь говорит Минерва, поджимая губы.

— Ну… нет? — разводит руками Стинг, а стоны наконец прекращаются.

Естественно парень соврал. В своих ужасных мечтах он уже давно отодрал Роуга в этом туалете, причём не раз. А когда эта бухая парочка начала действовать на всю громкость, то Стинг вспомнил про это и в мысли неосознанно пробирались образы развратного Чени. Последний, к слову, продолжал просто стоять, находясь в своих мыслях, никак не участвуя в разговоре.

Наконец громкие голубки вышли из туалета, и Минерва, к удивлению всех, сдержала свои слова о том, что она возьмёт некоторую сумму у тех за произошедшее. Но в чём смысл, если деньги она оставила только себе?

— Только я осмелилась потребовать с них деньги за моральный ущерб!

— Но так нечестно! Психика сломалась у всех! — жалуется Стинг. — Значит ты и будешь драить сегодня туалет. Ведь ты взяла своё.

— Стинг!

— Ничего не знаю! — громко говорит парень и обхватывает Чени за плечи. — Роуг, мы идём домой, пока эта богатая женщина будет стирать следы извращенцев.

***

Стало нихуяшеньки не смешно, когда к Чени стали подбрасывать записки с номерками и любовными посланиями. Не то, чтоб Стинг ревнует, но это жутко раздражает. Эти девки же понимают, что им с Роугом ничего не светит, да? Но все равно не прекращают жалкие попытки. Бесит. Окей, Эвклифу самому подсовывали записки, но это другое дело — они все в мусорном ведре.

— Какая милашка дала тебе номерок, — говорит Минерва к только что подошедшем к стойке Чени. — Позвони ей. Такую нельзя упускать.

И это попадает в топ десять предательств, по мнению Стинга, который стоит рядом и охеревает не по-детски. Ну Минерва, ну ты серьезно? Что за говно?

— Даже не знаю, — пожимает плечами Роуг и достает все записки из огромного кармана фартука, которых было немало. Ну капец, они правда собрались звонить левой девке?

— Не стоит этого делать, — отрывисто говорит Стинг и оба смотрят на него. — Нахуя тебе кто-то нужен?

И это звучит так странно, потому что это отношения, они нужны многим. Вторая половинка, романтика, любовь и всё такое. Даже Стингу нужны отношения, но только с Чени. Он в них нуждается, очень. Поэтому сделает всё, чтобы его друг не встречался с какой-то там девкой.

— Не всю же жизнь ему одному быть, — возмущается Минерва. — Он вообще когда-нибудь был в отношениях к своим годам?

— Ну… — Стинг призадумывается и, о черт, Роуг правда никогда ни с кем не встречался. Никто даже не знает нравился ли ему кто-то. Какой тип вообще предпочитает Чени? Блять.

— Вот именно! Это ты провёл ночи со многими девицами, а он даже не разу не целовался.

Ох, мать твою, и правда. Стинг никогда не задумывался об этом, но Роуг ни с кем не целовался. Вообще ни с кем! А тут Эвклиф представляет его по ночам во всей красе, когда первое, что нужно представлять — это неумелые поцелуи и вагон стеснения. Но это не проблема, Стинг после легкого шока счастлив, безумно счастлив, потому что он будет первый во всех смыслах. Его Роуг такой чистый и невинный, такой прекрасный и… и совсем не сравнится с грязным Стингом, который был уже опытный в этом деле. Стинг его не достоин.

— Может не будем про это! — заливается краской Роуг и машет руками. — Мне уже нравится кое-кто, поэтому я не собираюсь ни с кем больше встречаться.

— Нравится? — в унисон произносят Эвклиф и Минерва, только Стинг смотрит ошарашено, а Минерва понимающе.

— Эм… ну да, но забейте, ничего такого нет и мне столик нужно обслужить, — вовремя сматывается Роуг, оставляя Эвклифа с кучей вопросов.

— То есть как это ему кто-то нравится?

— Он же сказал, забей, — повторяет с улыбкой Минерва, а парень с досадой косится на неё. — Что?

— Ты же блять знаешь и всё равно начала этот цирк.

— Не понимаю тебя.

— Ну конечно, будто не знаешь, что он нравится мне и начала тут со своим: «Позвони ей» и всё такое. А теперь оказывается ему реально кто-то нравится. И как мне с этим жить?

— Воу, ты наконец мне признался, что втюрился в Чени. А теперь признайся ему, — улыбается Минерва.

— Ты больная? — качает головой Эвклиф. — Чтоб испоганить ему жизнь этим признанием ни с того ни с сего?

— А о романтике никогда не думал? Комплименты поделать всякие, поухаживать за ним, не? — прищуривает глаз девушка.

— Как будто это так легко начать подкатывать к бывшему лучшему другу, — ворчит Стинг и уходит к своему столику, чтобы записать заказ.

Стинг действительно думает над словами девушки весь оставшийся день и ночь, но никакие комплименты, которые можно сделать в сторону Чени, никак не приходят в голову, потому что Роуг такой, такой… охеренный во всём. И как сказать человеку, что тот идеальный? Как сложно. Стингу нравится в нем абсолютно всё без остатка. Он влип.

На следующий день Эвклиф набирается чертовой смелости и, когда идет между столиками, встречаясь мигом с Чени, как бы невзначай бросает своё:

— Милый хвостик, — и чтоб тот не на придумывал себе ничего лишнего, уточняет. — Ты всегда красивого укладываешь волосы, но сегодня прям зачет.

Роуг поначалу виснет, смотрит на Стинга с недоверием, а затем его глаза начинают блестеть, как сияющие звезды на тёмном небе. Не осознано тянется рукой к своим волосам и улыбается так ярко, как никогда не улыбался в этой жизни. Таким Чени Эвклиф видит первый раз, но готов отныне говорить правду вечно, чтобы тот также ослепительно улыбался, даруя миру своё счастье. Стингу тоже хочется прикоснуться к его волосам, что он и делает, сразу уходя брать заказ за своим столиком, оставляя парня в недоумении.

После этого Стинг еще не раз делал комплименты, и кто больше был в шоке — не известно: смущающийся Роуг или Минерва. Но ответ был прост — больше всего в шоке от себя был сам Эвклиф, который решился на всё это.

Минерва называет дуэт этих двоих горчицей, а Стинг не знает почему.

И было бы всё хорошо, если бы в кафешку снова не стали приходить парочки, чтобы заниматься плотскими утехами в туалете. Минерва, которая в первый раз сказала забить на это, — мол с кем не бывает, сама была в ахере, в отличии от парней, которые уже привыкли к этому в свои смены.

— Я попала в бесконечное порно или что? — кривится Минерва, не зная, что делать в этой ситуации. — Это что, волшебный туалет, в который заходишь и тебя наполняет дикое желание?

— Можешь повесить вторую табличку со словами: «Пожалуйста, не трахайтесь в нашем заведении. По соседству есть кофешоп «Хвост Феи». Идите туда», — смеётся Стинг.

— Ага, только таблички никому не сдались! С этим нужно что-то делать. Я так больше не могу, — хнычет Минерва и делает музыку громче. — Хоть арестовывай.

— Я представляю, как ты говоришь голубкам: «Всем стоять, вы арестованы!», а у них оказывается кинки на полицейских.

— Бля, Стинг, захлопнись и угомони свои гормоны, — бьет себя по лбу Минерва.

— Гормоны нужно угомонить нашим посетителям, — ухмыляется парень. — Неужели все такие любители порнухи, где действия происходит в общественном месте, что решили воплотить свои мечты в жизнь?

— Мы сейчас серьезно будем обсуждать порнуху?

— Может не будем об этом? — тихо произносит Роуг, стоявший всё это время рядом, попивая капучино, пока в зале никого нет.

— Я просто шучу, — разводит руками Стинг. — Закрыли тему.

Роуг кивает и делает ещё один глоток. Он явно чувствует себя сейчас не в своей тарелке с подобными разговорами, а Эвклиф наслаждается видом парня с красными ушами. Какой блять невинный. Смотришь на него и кайфуешь. Серьёзный парень, всегда с лицом пофигиста, приходит в краску, когда ему делают комплименты, а от разговоров на взрослые темы впадает в смущение. Стинг любит абсолютно все эмоции Чени.

Роуг слишком чистый и правильный, поэтому не должен слышать таких неприличных звуков. Ведь он даже не целовался!

Поэтому, когда наступает его очередь драить толчки, он с опущенной головой идёт к стойке: кладёт на неё руки, перебирает пальцы и стоит так пару минут, пока Стинг домывал машинку. Смена почти подошла к концу, и Минерва с остальными давно свалили домой.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Эвклиф, когда поворачивается к Чени. Тот поднимает на него глаза и мотает головой.

— Просто, ну, там это, — тихо говорит Роуг и по одному виду понятно, что ему некомфортно. — Занято ещё. Я здесь подожду?

До Стинга не сразу доходит, однако через пару секунд приходит озарение, что тот имеет виду.

— Конечно, где же тебе ещё быть, — кивает головой Стинг. — Пиздец, совсем стыд потеряли.

— Ага, — соглашается Роуг.

Эвклиф волнуется, а не видел ли Роуг сам акт, ведь сегодня стонов не слышно — хоть одна приличная парочка, и надеется, что они закрыли дверь на замок, но если нет, то он лично пойдёт бить им ебала, ибо состояние Чени — единственное, что его заботит. Он не должен смывать эту грязь, если она будет, только не он!

— Иди домой, я сам приберусь.

— Что? — переспрашивает Роуг.

— Можешь не беспокоиться из-за уборки, я сделаю всё в лучшем виде, — Стинг показывает большим пальцем на себя.

— У тебя своих забот много. С чего это ты решил убраться?

— Не хочу, чтобы твои чистые руки прибирались за этими извращенцами, — честно сознается Стинг и разводит руками.

— Не стоит, я уже большой мальчик, не волнуйся, — серьезно говорит Роуг.

— Да, но я сам хочу прибраться. Не отказывай своему лучшему другу. Больше такого предложения не будет, — усмехается Стинг, а в душе надеется, что тот наконец согласится и пойдёт домой. — Давай, до завтра.

Эвклиф берет Чени за запястье и тянет к выходу под протесты со стороны, на которые Стингу плевать. Он закрывает дверь на замок и смотрит на возмущённые лицо парня через стекло, показывает язык и улыбается, из-за чего Роуг не сдёргивается и улыбается в ответ.

Миссия не опорочить Чени выполнена.

***

Стинг готов выпилиться прямо сейчас, ибо то, что произошло сегодня никак не описать, кроме как матом. Он удалится со всех соц. сетей, соберет вещички и свалит в другую страну. Можете больше не искать.

Изо дня в день Роуг ходит тут, виляет своей жопой направо и налево, чтоб у Стинга слюнки текли. Одними словами — вообще не заботится о состоянии своего лучшего друга! А у него выдержка не железная. Да ещё Чени пил клубничный смузи через трубочку, пока за его столиками народу не было, да пил так извращённо, что сердце Эвклифа не выдержало. Точнее его член, ага.

Светловолосый бегает от столика к столику, протирает лишний раз до блеска, подходит по сто раз к посетителям, навязывая свои ненужные разговоры. Главное не смотреть как тот пьёт. Выходит херово. Внизу давно уже изнывает и Стинг понимает, что нужно скорее исправить это дело, так как само не пройдёт. Он быстро кидает Минерве слова, чтоб она его подменила и уходит в туалет. Окей, в этом месте происходило столько чужих грехов, что Стингу даже не стыдно.

Он вешает фартук на крючок, ведёт собачкой по молнии вниз и припускает джинсы. Прислоняется лбом к ледяной стене. Вздох. Эвклиф грёбаный извращенец, если у него встал сейчас. Ни стыда, ни совести. Он даже хуже тех парочек.

Правой рукой парень упирается на стенку, другой достает вставшей член из трусов.

— Быстро подрочить и всё, — шипит Эвклиф и прикрывает глаза. — Только и всего.

Рука на члене хаотично движется, заставляя тело подрагивать от удовольствия. Стинг тяжело дышит, постоянно облизывая собственные губы, которые стали слишком влажные. Во рту слишком часто выделяется слюна — парень сглатывает, снова открывает рот, глубоко дышит, но снова чувствует как во рту образовывается выделение и шипит.

В голове красочные изображения, как сейчас он целует Чени — развязно и мокро. Надеется, что тому нравится, но в фантазиях Эвклифа ему нравится всё. Представляет, как облизывает шею Роуга, пока тот тихо стонет и закатывает глаза от удовольствия, прислонившись спиной к этой спине и прося Стинга не останавливаться.

В кулаке время от времени скрывается налитая кровью головка, когда Стинг обводит ее ладонью и пальцами собирает капли естественной смазки. Как блять хорошо.

Стинг прикусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови, чтобы не стонать. Он видит, как Чени садится перед ним на колени, весь такой смущённый и спрашивает своим невинным голосочком можно ли ему взять член в рот, а Эвклиф, как главный папочка на районе, разрешает и обхватывает руками его волосы.

Эти образы в голове такие яркие, что Стигу даже не по себе. Он уже не может так быстро двигать рукой, но скоро всё должно подойти к развязке. То есть Эвклиф почти каждый день дрочит на Чени дома, часто представляя, как они занимаются этим здесь. Но по-настоящему дрочить в туалете, представляя здесь Роуга, пока тот ходит за дверкой в зале — совсем другое. Это пик удовольствия и стыда.

— Роуг, — тихим стоном вылетает из уст Стинга и ускоряемся рукой, понимая, что скоро кончит.

А в это время дверь открывается и перед Эвклифом встаёт реальный Роуг с огромными от удивления глазами и открытым ртом. Кто больше охерел — не ясно. Стинг смотрит в глаза парня и кончает в руку, пока тот смотрит на его член, поднимает взгляд на Стинга и закрывает дверь.

Пиздец.

Эвклиф быстро убирает за собой, тщательно моет руки и пару раз умывает лицо, дабы прийти в себя понять, что Роуг видел, как он кончил. Ну ебаный в рот. А ещё сто процентов слышал, как произносил его имя, ибо Стинг сказал его в слух именно в тот момент, когда дверь открылась, то ли он себя уже навязывает и Чени ничего не слышал.

Да в любом случае тот все видел, а значит никто не сможет смотреть друг другу в глаза. А как объясняться?

Стинг завязываете фартук и выходит из туалета. Минерва машет ему ручкой, таким образом подзывая к себе. Парень осматривает весь зал и видит Роуга, который брал заказ у посетителей.

— Как давно у нас не работают замки в туалете? — почти со злостью спрашивает Стинг, когда подходит к стойке, а девушка улыбается.

— Это я их сломала, — с гордым видом произносит Минерва. — Чтоб больше в туалете не совокуплялись. Нет замков — нет секса! Классно я придумала?

— Охеренно просто, — тихо стонет Стинг.

— То-то же, — подмигивает девушка. — Поэтому теперь там тишь да гладь, ведь опозоренным никто быть не хочет.

За этими словами идёт тяжелый вздох Эвклифа, а потом девушка рассказывает про гостей парня, которых она обслужила и чаевые все её, но Стингу как-то и не жаль. У него проблема посерьёзнее. У него сейчас депрессия начнётся.

Оставшийся день он лицом к лицу с Чени не сталкивался. Только проходили мимо между столиков, да стояли порознь возле Минервы, а та искоса смотрела то на одного, то на другого, но вопросов задавать не стала — хоть где-то промолчала.

Кажется, она сразу поняла, что виновник Эвклиф, но себя виноватым он не считал. Хотя в данной ситуации нельзя найти виноватых. Однако она грубо остановила парня после смены, пока Роуг протирал в конце зала столы.

— Я не знаю, что у вас там произошло, но выясните отношения сейчас, иначе завтра я вас обоих закрою в туалете, поставив стулья, чтоб вы не вышли.

Стинг смеётся, а на лбу появляется пот. Хватит с них туалетов. Минерва сразу же уходит домой, оставляя парней наедине, а Стинг готов плакать, чтобы она забрала с собой и его. Он не знает как в глаза другу смотреть, а тут проговорить нужно лицом к лицу. Зачем так сложно?

— Роуг? — тихо говорит Стинг и украдкой смотрит, как тот замирает с тряпкой в руках, но не оборачивается.

— Да?

— Я тут хотел кое-что тебе объяснить. Так сказать, разрулить ситуацию, — неловко смеётся Эвклиф.

— Забей.

— Что?

— За-бей, — по слогам говорит Роуг и оборачивается в сторону парня. — Не оправдывайся. Мы друзья и я не собираюсь никому говорить, что видел. Сам понимаю всю глупость ситуации, поэтому давай забудем про это. Прикинемся, что я ничего не видел, а ты будто убирался в туалете.

— Воу, так просто, — выдыхает с удивлением Эвклиф. — Тогда я ужасно убирался в туалете.

— Боже, не начинай. Я ничего не хочу слышать по этому поводу.

— Ладно-ладно, просто ты бегал от меня остаток смены, и я думал, что противен тебе после этого.

— Серьезно? Я думал это ты от меня бегал, потому что тебе было стыдно, поэтому не стал напирать. Ты бы не стал для меня мерзким или что-то в этом вроде, никогда, запомни это, Стинг. Все этим занимаются.

— Мы придурки, — смеется Стинг, а Роуг кивает и улыбается. — То есть ты тоже?

— Что тоже?

— Дрочишь?

Блять.

Просто блять.

Стинг, кто тебя тянул за язык, ответь пожалуйста? Только проясняли ситуацию, как он снова всё испортил. Ему нельзя больше оставаться с Чени наедине. Совсем не следит за своей речью! Так классно спрашивать откровенные вещи, мда.

— Я сказал лишнее, окей, прости меня, я не серьезно. Ты вообще видел меня с опущенными штанами, поэтому…

— Все нормально, давай просто закроем тему? — перебивает Роуг, а Эвклиф так сильно качает головой, словно мультяшка в мультике. — Или же ты мне хочешь ещё в чём-то признаться?

— Нет, совсем нет.

Роуг начинает рассказывать про одного посетителя, пускает шуточки и делает всё, чтобы оба чувствовали себя уютно вместе — как прежде, за что Стинг чувствует сильную вину.

После того случая проходит пару дней, а в туалете все же чинят замки, ибо посетители жалуются на то, что им не комфортно справлять нужду, когда в любой момент кто-нибудь может войти. В общение Стинга и Роуга вновь какая-то недосказанность, хотя казалось, что они во всем разобрались. После случившегося Эвклиф больше не делает комплиментов другу да и вообще боится подкатывать, зная, что теперь у него нет шансов.

А потом Минерва нечаянно толкает Стинга и он опрокидывает на Чени кофейный напиток и кусок лимонного пирога. Дальше долгие извинения от одного и слова, что все порядке от другого, и вот Роуг уходит в туалет оттирать пятна. Конечно же Минерва шлёт Эвклифа следом, говоря, что в зале побудет одна, а тот пускай флиртует со своим ненаглядным или признаётся в своих чувствах — главное, чтоб сделал хоть что-нибудь.

Стинг тихо постукивает в дверь, заходит и закрывает ее на защелку. Роуг стоит около раковины, медленно расстёгивает пуговицы на красной рубашке и смотрит прямо на вошедшего.

— Прости ещё раз, давай помогу, — хочет, как лучше Стинг, но тот отрицательно качает головой.

— Извинения давно приняты, но тебе не обязательно стоять здесь со мной.

— Минерва сказала, что заберёт всех клиентов к себе, поэтому я не могу опустить возможности отдохнуть от остальных людей.

Роуг кивает и расстёгивает последние пуговицы на рубашке, оголяя свой торс. Фартук бросает в раковину и начинает снимать с себя рубашку, а Стингу хочется закричать на весь туалет, какой же он гей из-за Чени. Если в нём оставалось капелька гетеросексуальности, то теперь она окончательно испарилась.

Стинг подходит к раковине, включает воду и начинает оттирать пятно на фартуке. Роуг слишком близко — в сороках сантиметрах от него. Подходит ближе, встаёт почти впритык, а Стинг пытается смотреть только на чертов фартук, потому что в зеркале голое тело Чени, но при этом даже смотря вниз украдкой видит это же голое тело. Он не выдерживает. Пора уходить.

При всём этом в голову лезут воспоминания, как Роуг застал дрочащего Стинга здесь, из-за чего внизу становится приятно. А потом за пару секунд проносится все фантазии, в которых он переспал с другом в туалете. Класс.

— Навивает на воспоминания.

— Ага, — соглашается Стинг, хотя вообще без понятия о чем именно тот говорит. Кроме дрочки в голову ничего не лезет, что ещё раз подтверждает озабоченность Эвклифа.

— Я слышал, что ты в тот раз назвал мое имя.

Финиш. Приплыли. А он так наделся, что ему в тот раз показалось.

— Оу, почему не сказал раньше? — пытается собраться с мыслями Стинг, но выходит довольно-таки херово.

— Не знаю. Думал ты сам скажешь, — честно говорит Роуг.

— Ты мне нравишься и не первый месяц, хотя может даже не первый год, — сознается Стинг и поворачивает голову к Чени. — Я пытался подавить своё влечение к тебе, правда пытался, но ничего не вышло. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня бросил после услышанного, ибо мне нравится с тобой общаться и готов душу ради этого продать, только не оставляй меня, хорошо?

Эвклиф разворачивает голову и вновь начинает оттирать пятно, оставляя Чени в легом удивлении.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, что не можешь ответить мне взаимностью, поэтому не хотел об этом говорить. Тем более тебе там кто-то нравился. Но теперь всё равно ничего не будет как раньше.

— Стинг, — почти шепчет Роуг. — Стинг, посмотри на меня.

Эвклиф разворачивается и сталкивается с нечитаемым лицом. Роуг осторожно обхватывает ладонями голову парня и притягивает к себе — целует, действует по интуиции и это видно сразу, но Стингу приятно. Сперва у него округляются глаза, а дальше охватывает спокойствие. Одной рукой он обхватывает туловище парня, притягивает ещё ближе к себе, чтобы между ними не осталось и сантиметра, а другую запускает в завязанные резинкой волосы. Берет главенствующую роль на себя, потому что Роуг уже и так выполнил важное — таким образом ответил на чувства Эвклифа.

Стинг сорвал куш.

Роуг отдал своей первый поцелуй ему! Никому-нибудь другому, а именно ему. Стинг прикусывает нижнуюю губу парню. Наслаждается, как Роуг тяжело выдыхает и прекращает поцелуй. Он такой красный и развязный, смотрит, чуть прикрыв глаза, а двумя пальцами прислоняется к своим губам, о чём-то думает. Стинг считает, что следует что-то сказать, но в голову ничего не лезет, кроме коплиментов, которыми парень засыпает Чени. Роуг уже и так красный, прикасается губами к шее Эвклифа, — нежно целует, а потом пошло лижет. У Стинга глаза закатываются от удовольствия и громко дышит, почти стонет, когда Роуг начинает дуть на мокрую шею, пробегают мурашки.

Эвклиф утягивает парня во второй поцелуй. В этот раз получается довольно грубо, но тому кажется нравится.

У Роуга глаза стеклянные, а у Стинга в них черти пляшут. Рукой он сжимает выпуклость в штанах Чени, из-за чего тот стонет в свою тельную сторону ладони и пару раз двигает тазом вперёд.

— И чего же добивается наш неопытный мальчик? — усмехается Стинг. — Ну же, я тебя совсем не понимаю. Не умею читать мысли.

Стинг одновременно хочет и боится услышать заветную фразу. Если Роуг скажет закончить, то безусловно всё прекратится и для этого они найдут время получше — все же они только признались в своих чувствах, даже не ходили на свидания и всё такое! Но если попросит то, чего так Стинг долго фантазировал в своих мечтах, Эвклифу снесет крышу и тогда никому не спастись.

— Трахни меня, — почти шепчет Роуг, глаза опущены и голова наклонена в сторону раковины.

Стинг задыхается — он безумно счастлив услышать такое из уст любимого, но он в легком ахуе. Он думал, что Чени выпустит красивую фразочку или промолчит, а тут такое порно. И где только такому набрался? Безусловно Роуг в данный момент умирал от стыда и каждая секунда в тишине давила на его чувства: не зря ли он это сказал? Стинг это прекрасно понимал. Нельзя больше медлить.

Большим и указательным пальцем Стинг обхватывает подбородок Чени, поднимает голову парня верх и смотрит в глаза хищным взглядом. Трахаться так трахаться. Эвклиф последний раз утягивает Чени в поцелуй, расстёгивает нервными пальцами синюю рубашку, которая от пота прилипла к его спине. Оба снимают штаны, а Роуг смотрит, так будто уже передумал и сейчас убежит.

— Возможно мы торопились и не стоит это делать здесь, — говорит Стинг. — У нас будет уйма времени, поэтому если ты не хочешь, то…

— Я хочу, — качает головой Роуг. — Просто это неловко для меня, о-очень неловко. Боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так перед тобой.

— Ты не можешь сделать что-то не то, — Стинг опускает ладонь на щеку парня. — Потому что я люблю тебя и рад даже стоять с тобой рядом. Может ты думаешь, что я большой мастер в этом, но ты ошибаешься.

— Я доверяю тебе, — кивает Роуг.

Стинг целует его обнаженное плечо и медленно поднимается выше к шее, целует ее, а потом прижимаемся к коже за ухом, немного кусая ее. Руки Чени прокрадываются за растегрутую рубашку светловолосого, которую тот так и не сбросил, исследуют спину. Времени у них мало и оба это понимают, но на сухую брать страшно.

Роуг разворачивается, упирается руками о стенку, смотрит в пол, а Эвклиф удивляется, но ничего не говорит.

— Смазка в шкафчике под раковиной, — говорит Роуг. — Я ее только утром поставил.

Стинг мигом открывает дверцы и берет бутылку. «Так значит все было давно запланировано», — про себя говорит парень. На лице читаемая некая обида за то, что всё спланировали за него, но тут же это чувство покидает его, когда видит дрочащего Чени.

Так не пойдёт! Эвклиф убирает руку парня, заменяя на пару минут своей и затем вовсе убирает, приказывая не прикасаться к члену. Когда первый палец оказался внутри, Роуг дёргается назад и тихо шипит, за что Стинг провёл рукой по его ягодице и слабо ударил. Уже двумя пальцами он резко и жёстко растягивал парня.

— Ты с кем-то уже трахался? — заскрипел зубами Стинг, надавливая на спину Чени.

— Ч-что?

— Я спросил, ты уже блять с кем-то трахался? Непонятный вопрос и мне перефразировать?

— Нет, — скулит Роуг.

— Мы играем в угадайку и я должен понять на что именно ты ответил «нет»?

— Я… я ни с кем ещё не…

— Тогда почему мои пальцы так легко входят в тебя, м? — перебивает его Стинг и добавляемо третий палец, получая громкий всхлип.

— Дома, — стонет Роуг. — Я делал это дома. Сам. Представляя тебя.

Что ж, услышать это было весьма неожиданно. Роуг вообще полон сюрпризов, которые сразу же рассказал в туалете. Так значит Стинг не один такой неправильный. Отлично.

— И кто тебе разрешал входить в себя своими же пальчиками? — тянет Эвклиф, приближаясь к уху Чени. — Не помню, чтоб тебе когда-то разрешал этого.

Блять, ну это как-то само получается — пошлые фразочки слетают с языка прежде, чем Стинг осознаёт. Он не фанатик дэдди-кинков и грязных разговорчиков, а наоборот за слащавые фразочки, потому что Роуг достоит именно комплиментов. Но тот шумно сглатывает и, кажется, ему нравится.

Эвклиф прекращает растягивать парня, а Роуг начинает двигать бёдрами в сторону своего партнёра, чтоб тот продолжил или сделал хоть что-нибудь.

— Стинг, — возмущённо стонет парень и тут же Эвклиф последний раз толкается пальцами и высовывает их.

А потом Роуг испытывает жгучую боль в заднице и сильно нервничает. Жаловаться не хотелось. Тело расслабляется, когда Стинг начинает водить пальцами по его спине, обнимает и иногда прикасается ладонью к члену. Он шепчет какие-то глупости в затылок, но Чени нравится и вскоре чувствует, как в нем начинают медленно двигаться.

Внутри узко, хоть Стинг старательно растянул парня и не пожалел смазки.  
Мышцы быстро сокращаются вокруг члена и Эвклифу так хочется потерять контроль над собой. Однако комфорт Чени важнее его желаний. Когда Роуг сам поддаётся назад, то Эвклиф несильно обхватывает его за бёдра и старается найти ту самую точку и, о боги, спасибо, что он наконец задел простату.

— Сти-инг, — громко стонет Роуг, прикрывая глаза. — Выеби меня.

Эвклиф кайфует от этих звуков, но переступает через своё удовольствие и закрывает рот партнеру ладонью, избегая громких стонов.

Роуг поддается назад, продолжая двигаться в такт партнёру. Они двигаются синхронно, смутно осознавая происходящее. Эвклифу самому хочется кричать во весь голос, но кое-как сдерживает себя, хоть пару стонов и вырываются наружу от неземного блаженства. Роуг приоткрывает рот и языком водит по ладони парня, из-за чего тот на пару секунд убирает руку и тут же обхватывает подбородок Чени, засовывая большой палец в рот. Роуг облизывает палец, сосет. Оба закатывают глаза от кайфа.

А потом до Стинга доходит, что прямо сейчас он трахает лучшего друга в грязном туалете (на самом деле чистом, ибо каждый день вычищал его до блеска ради такого возможного случая).

Ну пиздец, что тут ещё можно сказать.

Стинг улыбается, убирает руку с подбородка Чени и скользит ей по позвоночнику и выше, грубо хватает волосы на затылке, запрокидывая голову партнера назад. Он уже с трудом двигается и входит в Чени, поэтому через пару минут дрочит Роугу и тот изливается со стоном, приглушённым через поцелуй. Эвклиф выходит из парня, пару раз проводит по собственному члену и следом кончает.

Ноги почти держат, поэтому Роуг оборачивается и опирается на стенку, почти скользя по ней. Ну и как им теперь прикажете работать всю оставшуюся смену?

— Это, — тяжело выдыхает Роуг, пытаясь вобраться с мыслями. — Это было…

— Ахуено, — продолжает за него Стинг.

— Да, — кивает Чени. — Так значит мы встречаемся?

— Только если ты согласен на предложение быть моим парнем.

— По-моему ответ очевиден и это да, — довольно улыбается Роуг. — Только вот нам нужно как можно скорее это все убрать и ещё вычистить мою одежду.

— Оуу, а может сбежим?

— Нас уволят.

— Не велика потеря, — махает рукой Стинг.

— Подставим Минерву.

Эвклиф тяжело вздыхает и идёт к раковине. Он отрывает салфетки и вытирает обоих от последствий оргазма. Парочка быстро одевается. Пока Стинг оттирает пол, Роуг старается побыстрей оттереть пятно со своей рубашки, но сил нет никаких, поэтому парень устало трёт одежду под водой.

Быстрый поцелуй в щёчку заставляет его обратить своё внимание на счастливого Стинга и тоже улыбнуться.

— Я здесь справлюсь сам, — говорит Роуг. — Иначе Минерва сойдёт с ума.

— Думаю, она уже и так это сделала.

Стинг последний раз целует Чени и один выходит из туалета, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. Действительно волшебное место. Только сейчас до него доходит, что в тот раз Роуг имел ввиду его, когда говорил о том, что ему кое-кто уже нравится. Он медленно идёт за стойку к девушке с довольным лицом.

— Я даже знать не хочу, что вы там двое делали, но, к сожалению, это знают все посетители, — шипит Минерва. — Когда я сказала сделать хоть что-нибудь, то не имела виду это!

Стинг тихо смеётся, за что получает нагоняй от девушки и пару слабых ударов меню по голове. И всё же теперь у него нет лучшего друга — теперь у него есть парень.


End file.
